winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tecna
|alias = Robot Tecna (S5E04) |class = Fairy |gender = Female |age = 16 |birthday = December 16 (Cinélume) June 8 (4Kids) |sign = Triton |affiliation = |power = |weapon = Ancestral Wand (S6) Barrie Sword (WOW - S2E10) |talent = Technological Genius |occupation = Love & Pet Shop Owner (S4) Talent Scout (WOW S1) Pop Star (WOW S2) |sig = Tecna |origin = |family = |relationship = |pet = Chicko the duckling |pixie = Digit, Pixie of Nanotechnology (S2 to S4) Caramel, Pixie of Super Strength (S6 onwards) |selkie = Lithia, Keeper of Zenith's ocean gate |animal = Flitter the Techsquirrel |cartoon = Welcome to Magix! (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) |lgame = Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures |italian = Domitilla D'Amico |cinelume = |4kids = Dani Schaffel (Season 1 - Season 2) Rebecca Soler (Season 3) |nick = Morgan Decker |duart = Saskia Maarleveld |gallery = Yes}} Tecna is from Zenith and currently acts as its Guardian Fairy. She is one of the founding members of the Winx Club, being the fourth Winx girl introduced after Bloom, Stella and Flora, and is an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies. Personality |-|Winx Club= As shown in the series, Tecna is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed in technology and her enthusiasm for sameness can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though, in the second and third season, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is selfless and nice to them; she truly cares for them, even if she cannot always show it using emotions. She develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. In Season 3, she even decides to give up her emotions and love to acquire the Water Stars needed to defeat Valtor. But Arcadia gives back her emotions and love. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Tecna also enjoys playing sports and being active. |-|Comics= During the early run of the Winx Club Comic Series, Tecna is much more emotional and temperamental than she realizes. Though she still preferred to prioritize logic over her own emotions, Tecna had a bit of a temper; one that would become more apparent in situations that ended up playing out in an entirely different way than she thought or calculated. Also, unlike her TV series counterpart, Tecna possessed more of an interest in boys, however, she had very high expectations of whichever one caught her fancy. If such a boy did not meet her expectations, she would get irritable and would ultimately make them the target of her temper. Sadly, Timmy had to face much of Tecna's wrath due to his clumsy and awkward self almost never meeting her expectations of a romantically proactive guy though, rather than simply become impatient with Timmy, Tecna still stayed by him with the hopes that he would meet her expectations eventually. Coupled with this is Tecna's surprising jealousy as she would assert herself in situations where another girl tried flirting with Timmy. Her bouts of jealousy could even turn violent like in Issue 19 when she whacks Tabitha in the face with a cliffside branch and feigns ignorance. Pre-Series When she was a child, Tecna would often make her own video games instead of playing them. Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Tecna goes to Alfea for the first time and shares a room with Musa. She is the smartest of the Winx with an IQ of 150 and falls in love with Timmy. At the beginning, she shows little emotion and uses straight forward logic. That is until she herself admits in "Friends in Need" that ever since she met the Winx, she easily loses control. She said this after Griselda forbade her to use techno gadgets and the Winx teased her by saying that by Tecna's standards she is showing too much emotion. Through the season, she acts as the one who always thinks logical and is sometimes the strategist. Even in this season, you could see that she and Bloom were not really on the best of terms. While Bloom dealt with Icy in the season finale, the other four Winx went on to take care of Darcy and Stormy. |-|Season 2= In this season, Tecna has a bigger role than in the previous season. When they got set up at Cloud Tower, she and Bloom were paired. When Tecna uses her techno-magic to find the Codex, the Trix come and freeze Tecna, allowing them to find the location of the Codex. But what Tecna actually found was not the Codex room, but the heart of Cloud Tower, devastating Tecna because her calculations were wrong. Things get complicated between her and Timmy after Timmy surrendered to the Trix, allowing them to snatch the Red Fountain Codex, causing her to think of Timmy as being weak and a coward. During the Mid-term test Convergence, Tecna gave the titan the power to think. In the Wildland, when they are attacked by the bewitched animals, Timmy comes up with a plan, but Tecna has no faith in him. At the end of this episode, Tecna gains her Charmix after she admits that she did not like not liking him. |-|Season 3= In this season, Tecna was at first given a minor role, except when she saved the girls from giant spiders on Solaria. Later on, in the season, Tecna became the main focus after closing the portal to the Omega Dimension while saving Andros (and earning her Enchantix in the process). After she was found and rescued, her role became minor again, until she had visited the Golden Kingdom and gone through the Crystal Labyrinth, where she had sacrificed her emotions to claim the first of the Water Stars. She was courageous enough to give up everything she loved to save the magic dimension from Valtor. But Arcadia gives back her emotions. In the season finale, she had fought off a fake Timmy, who was a wind monster, created from the Spell of the Elements, before regrouping with the others for Valtor's final defeat. |-|Season 4= When the season started, Tecna, along with the rest of the girls, accepted an invitation to teach at Alfea. After the obstacle course was destroyed by a student, hurting Flora in the process, Tecna was the one who located the fireball made of "Blastophosphorate" (as she stated it was made of this chemical compound). The box of the explosive came in in the backpack of a student named Alice and did not believe a word of her pleas of innocence. Once the Wizards of the Black Circle showed up, Tecna was just as easily defeated by them until the wizards decided to leave, realizing Bloom was not who they were looking for. Afterward, Tecna finally believed Alice after her friend Clarice confessed to the crime. After the Winx founded Love & Pet in order to help search for the Last Fairy on Earth, Tecna created the Winx Club Website in order to help their pets get adopted. Once The Winx found and befriended Roxy, Tecna was helped by Roxy to learn more about Superheroes as a way to help humans believe in magic again. |-|Season 5= Tecna helps the Winx on the quest to find the Book of Sirenix but turns into a dark Robotic version of herself as a result of a spell put on her phone, while trying to find to book of Sirenix by the Trix. In The Gem of Empathy, Tecna along with Bloom and Aisha head to Tecna's home world, Zenith, in order to search for the gem of empathy where they are assisted by Roy. Once there Tecna meets her Selkie, Lithia and bonds with her, which gives Lithia her powers back. They then head to Databridge Castle where they find the Gem of Empathy. However, when Tecna and Aisha try reaching for the gem they begin acting antagonistic towards each other due to the poison of the vines that wrapped around the throne. Later after much deliberation, Bloom gets through to them and the two return to normal and help obtain the gem of empathy. She, along with the rest of the Winx, earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. In episode 521, after learning her special Sirenix spell, Aura of Sirenix, the rest of the Winx celebrate by setting up a date between Tecna and Timmy. The date gets awkward really quick. Things are interrupted when Musa calls her, saying that the Winx need help in destroying the seal at the Pillar of Control. Tecna goes to help and saves the rest of the Winx. Together, they destroy the seal. After that, Tecna returns to the date. They start over and just act on their feelings. |-|Season 6= Tecna and the Winx girls (minus Bloom) arrived at Domino along with the Specialists for Domino's party which is for Daphne's revival. They helped Daphne get ready for the party. Then, after the Trix arrives, Tecna helps the Winx to fight off the Beast of the depths and helps Daphne earn confidence. Later on, Tecna is seen with the Winx girls celebrating Faragonda's 100th anniversary with Caramel. When the Gloomy wood trolls abduct Pixie Village, She battles them with the Winx. After receiving an invitation from Timmy, Tecna, and the Winx go to Linphea, where the Trix was planning to conquer. After the Trix arrives, She fights them off but loses her powers after attacking Selina. In "Bloomix Power", Tecna joined the Winx in Aisha's gym and accompanied the Winx and Specialists to Linphea College. In "The Golden Auditorium", Tecna and Musa argued throughout the episode. When Bloom, Stella, Flora and Aisha are knocked out by the Pandemonium Sprites, she and Musa had to save the Auditorium. In the same episode, she and Musa earned their Bloomix by working together and defeated the Pandemonium Sprites. Tecna, with the Winx, visited The Lost Library of Alexandria to find Eldora's Diary. She also helped fight the Sphinx but incorrectly guessed the answer to his riddle. She went to China with the others but was affected by the sleeping spell Icy put on the dumplings. However, she was woken up by Piff. She was against the idea of Selina accompanying them into the Alfea Greenhouse but Bloom convinced her and the others to let Selina in. When Aisha was angry with Stella, Tecna and Musa went to talk to Stella. Tecna and the other Winx sensed the Pixies were in danger. She, with the Winx, helped Bloom when the Children of the Night were attacking her. However, they captured her along with Bloom, Flora, Aisha and Musa but was subsequently rescued by Stella. She cooked pizza with the Winx and went to the Forest of Flowers to find Eldora with them. She used her Bio-Rhythmic Blast along with Musa's Infinite Echo to attack the Ectoplasm Specters but it failed and she was knocked out by an attack from the monsters. Luckily, Musa caught her before she hit the ground. In "Mythix" she earned Mythix with the rest of the Winx and took possession of an Ancestral Wand. In "The Mystery Of Calavera", she went to Calavera with the Winx and Daphne. She was the only one who agreed to Timmy's raft idea. However, the raft was wrecked on a rock and she had to swim to the cave with Timmy. She traveled to the Legendarium World with the others and fought the Trix. She helped fight the Pirate Zombies on board the ship. When Bloom found the Fantasy Emerald, she left the Legendarium World before she became a fictional character. When Selina released the Pirate Zombies in the real world, she helped fight them. More coming soon... |-|Season 7= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Tecna, along with the rest of the Winx, were given a special assignment to clean the school without magic or technology. This upsets Tecna. She denies the help of Flora and tries to figure it out herself. She puts the bucket on her head and tries to clean a picture with a broom, because she never had to deal with such a task without using magic or technology, and was unsure how to use cleaning supplies. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Tecna uses her powers to locate Bloom when she got lost in the forest. |-|The Battle for Magix= Tecna helps fight the Army of Darkness and the Trix. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= When the new Red Fountain was made, Tecna and the Winx met Helia. Also when Bloom was kidnapped by Avalon, she used her tool to help her what happened to Bloom. After that, Tecna and the rest of the Winx minus Bloom went into the Phoenix's castle and tried to rescue her with the Specialists including Helia. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In this movie, Tecna joins the Winx in finding Hagen, the swordsmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel. She helps Bloom to find the truth about her planet and parents, while also graduating from Alfea. Tecna movie 1.png|Tecna in the first movie |-|Magical Adventure= In the movie, Tecna and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea where they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the Winx, who all agree to go to Domino. They arrive at Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they cannot get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their powers back. The Winx then head to Avram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeated. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= In World of Winx, Tecna works as a talent scout for a new reality talent show called WOW alongside the rest of the Winx. As the six of them search for talented young people for the show, they also investigate a strange string of kidnappings that have recently been occurring. All the Winx know is that the kidnapped talents all have a common kidnapper: an unknown individual that they have dubbed as "The Talent Thief." Naturally, Tecna is a genius in all things technological and this talent of hers helps to bond with other technologically-gifted talents like Naoki. She is also the one who created all of the gadgets that the Winx use like their Winxwatches and magical grappling gloves, and she regains her position as the Winx's main tactician. In "The Talent Thief," the Winx come across a shy waitress named Annabelle who also has a naturally talented singing voice. The Winx manage to convince Annabelle to star on WOW and it is thanks to them that she is able to realize her dreams of performing for an audience. However, many strange things occur on the night of Annabelle's performance: the Winx seem to gain a strange new power and Annabelle ends up disappearing. Realizing that this may be the work of the Talent Thief, the Winx focus all of their attention on finding out where she went. This leads them to discover that Annabelle had been taken into the mysterious World of Dreams where she is being held alongside the other missing talents. However, their jobs as talent scouts begin to make researching the World of Dreams and rescuing the talents a lot harder. To make matters worse, the Winx end up being pursued by Evans and Gómez, a pair of detectives who believe that they were responsible for Annabelle's abduction. In "The Legend of the Crocodile Man," the girls travel to New York after they get a vision that hints at Naoki being the talent they need to protect. After losing Naoki in a chase and the Crocodile Man, they decide to revisit the scene where the Crocodile Man first attacked. As they gather clues about the creature, Tecna is able to find a flier for the Museum of Science Fiction, where the girls end up finding Naoki. Tecna ends up having somewhat of a heart-to-heart with Naoki, where he confesses that he just wanted to be noticed for his own capabilities. Tecna is also the one who shields Naoki from all of the Crocodile Man's attacks once he bursts into the building. In the following episode, "The Monster Under the City," Tecna conducts an analysis of the strange device that Musa had picked up during their bout with the Crocodile Man, but is unable to discerns its origins. Throughout the episode, Tecna helps polish up Flora's various plans on catching the Crocodile Man, which allows her to track the creature's movements after revealing that she slipped a mini-radar into the Magic Watch. By the end of the episode, Tecna's tablet picks up the mini-radar's signal and Tecna reveals that the Crocodile Man has just entered World of Dreams. Two episodes later, in "The Fashion Week," the Winx crash the Parisian Fashion Week Party in search of Sophie's imposter. After losing her a few times, Tecna deploys a bee-shaped camera to make searching for the imposter easier. After locating the imposter, Tecna reports to Bloom that "Sophie" is heading toward the sushi bar, which prompts Bloom to chase after her. Later, Tecna and the Winx manage to chase after "Sophie" and Nadine without the WOW camera-drones following them. After successfully defeating the Shadow Monsters and Nadine making it to the finals, Ace has the girls perform various skills completely different from their usual talents as payback for abandoning the camera-drones. Tecna is made to paint a picture but is not very successful at it. In "The Chef Contest," the Winx are partnered up with Lorelei, a new talent scout that Ace hired to replace Bloom after firing her for humiliating him, and must put up her constant outbursts to continue their search for talents which, this time, leads them to an arrogant chef in Gardenia. At the Cooking Challenge in Gardenia's Botanical Garden, two of the Winx (and Lorelei) are paired with each of the contestants to be their assistants. Tecna and Flora are partnered up with Vincenzo and the two of them have a hard time keeping up with him at first, thanks to his arrogant nature. However, after Vincenzo lashes out at the judges and audience, Tecna and Flora confront Vincenzo and help him realize that his cooking was always terrible because he would never taste-test them. From that moment onwards, Vincenzo takes whatever advice the two fairies give him, which results in him winning the Challenge, moving onto the finals, and being sincere with his boss. She and Flora are even given Vincenzo's rainbow ice cream recipe as thanks for sticking by him. The Winx continue their search for talents in the following episode as they are led to Beijing in search of a young Kung Fu master named Yu. Unfortunately, the Winx are taken by surprise when Yu's opponent in the finals, the modern-day shaman, turned out to be another Talent Thief and, to make matter worse, they are unable to save Yu from being whisked into the World of Dreams. However, the Winx are able to apprehend her captor and learn that the true Talent Thief is the Queen of the World of Dreams. The Shaman ultimately escapes their grasp but, rather than dwell on the negatives, the Winx travel to London in search of a young and musically gifted talent to protect her. While in London, the girls are able to help Madelyn realize her dream and keep her safe from the Shaman. Afterwards, they travel to Santa Monica Beach and under Lorelei's lead this time. In "Dangerous Waters," the girls let Lorelei make a fool of herself on TV as they try to relax, but they are unable to do so because they are too bummed out and worried about Bloom not being with them. Their day quickly becomes hectic as Ace has the Winx participate in a treacherous water ski race against a group of men called "The Sharks" with Mako Island as their goal. During the race, The Sharks actively attack the Winx and later reveal themselves to be pirate ghouls in an ambush. This forces the Winx to transform into their Dreamix to defend themselves and they eventually cause the pirate ghouls to flee back into the World of Dreams through a portal. As they realize that the pirate ghouls were sent by the Queen of the World of Dreams, Lorelei tries to out them for their fairy identities but no one buys her story and she is quickly fired. With Lorelei out of their hair, the Winx decide to have some beach fun as they wait for their next Dreamix Vision. In the following episode, "Shadows on the Snow," Bloom informs the Winx of her plan to travel to Switzerland in search of the Watchmaker with a man named Jim and, though reluctant at first, the Winx agree to let her go, only to experience a sudden vision that also leads them to Switzerland. When they make it to Switzerland, the Winx scout out Silke, a young snowboarder who aspires to be the next snowboarding champ but lacks the skills to do so. The Winx begin to doubt that Silke is the talent they are looking for, but their doubts are quickly turned into confusion and uncertainty once they catch sight of the Queen's shadow monsters targeting Silke. To properly deal with the shadows, the Winx lure them into the surrounding forests to transform and, during their battle, Tecna, Musa and Flora are engulfed in a shadow tornado until Stella breaks them out. With all the shadows defeated, the four fairies regroup with Aisha and watch as Silke gets herself disqualified from the International Snowboarding Competition and voted off WOW simultaneously. Although, because their Dreamix Vision still drew them to her, the Winx cannot simply ditch Silke and so they shift their focus onto uncovering the young girl's real talent. Following Silke's being voted off, Ace has WOW put on hiatus until the finals, which gives the Winx the chance they need to saving the talents. While discussing what their next move should be, the Winx receive a distress call from Bloom but she is barely audible. That is until Silke snatches Stella's Winxwatch and fixes at, allowing for the Winx to hear Bloom struggle to request backup as she is being attacked. After the call cuts out, the girls rush towards the Watchmaker's home being led by Silke as the Watchmaker happens to be her uncle and former mentor. During the hike, the girls reveal their magical identities to Silke after she almost falls to her death due to a mysterious explosion. Once Silke and the Winx finally reach the Watchmaker's Castle, they find it to be completely deserted until Evans and Gómez coming out of hiding and reveal what happened. At the same time, the girls recover a Magic Watch but are unable to use it due to being broken, so Silke lets them all inside the Castle using her spare key to see if her uncle can fix it. Once inside, the Winx and detectives are pit against the Castle's defense mechanisms until Silke disables them, which also prompts the Watchmaker to descend from the upper levels to see what was going on. After being introduced to him, the Winx hand him the Magic Watch with the hopes that he could repair it, only to have their hopes dashed when he claims that he cannot thanks to the Watch's complexity. Luckily, a determined Silke figures out how the Watch was constructed, successfully repairs it and hands it to Tecna to use it to open a portal. In the season finale, "The Fall of the Queen," the Winx finally return to the World of Dreams and try to figure out where to start their search for Bloom and the talents, only to be ambushed by the Crocodile Man. During their fight, the Winx chase the Crocodile Man into the forests of the World of Dreams until they lose sight of him and end up lost. Tecna gets the idea to fly as quickly as they can to confirm something and, once their pathway mysteriously closes itself off, she performs a technomagic scan of the area to see if her findings match her suspicions. Unfortunately, Tecna's suspicions are confirmed as the findings from her scan show that she and the Winx had become trapped in a magical labyrinth that adapts to their movements in real-time, effectively making itself inescapable. Luckily, thanks to Flora's affinity for nature, the Winx gain the trust of the Forest Spirit who frees them from her forest labyrinth and leads them to where Bloom and the talents are being held. Soon enough, the Winx arrive at a strange, budded tree where they rescue Jim from the Crocodile Man and do battle with all of the Queen's henchmen. As the Winx defeat the henchmen one by one, Tecna entraps them all in technomagic cages and, once they are all captured, the Winx are confronted by the Queen herself. During their fight with the Queen, they all realize that the Queen can steal and use the talents and powers of others like with Annabelle's voice, Yu's Kung Fu and, ultimately, Bloom's fire magic, which the Queen uses to utterly defeat them. With no strength to fight back, the Winx must endure the torturous ringing of the Queen's magic bell until Bloom swoops in to save them. As they recover, they divert their attention towards the talents who were mysteriously freed and are falling from the high branches of the budded tree. Afterwards, the Winx return to Earth with the freed talents for the WOW Finals now that the Queen and her henchmen have fled. |-|Season 2= Starting this season, the Winx no longer work for WOW as talent scouts. Instead, they have become pop stars who have been touring the world for years and, thus, have been rising in fame and popularity. Unfortunately, with such skyrocketing fame came along Venomya, a relentless music critic who is determined to ruin their careers by giving bad reviews to all of their concerts, even when she is the one who causes things to go sour with her sabotage. In “Neverland,” the Winx are barely able to foil another one of Venomya's attempts at sabotage and, once she is gone, they are warped into the World of Dreams. There, their Dreamix evolves into Onyrix and they are given their latest mission by the Spirit of the World of Dreams: to save the World as well as the dreams of everyone on Earth, otherwise their powers will be no more. Appearance |-|Civilian= Tecna is a girl with magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. Her civilian outfit of Season 1 consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. The lime green triangular zipper functions as a pager that can project images into the air. Her civilian outfit of Season 2 and Season 3 is a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver pearl earrings. In Season 4, she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes, she also has a lime green belt. In Season 5, her hair has increased in length. She wears a one-shoulder, lavender shirt with a green skirt and a white belt. She also wears knee high boots and sports some wrist jewelry. Like Bloom, she wears a necklace which is similar to hers. In Season 6, her hair is much shorter and is decorated with a dim gray ribbon headband. She wears a striped shirt inside her dark slate blue coat with a pink stripe. Her skirt is under her shirts. She wears a striped sock which is slate blue, medium purple and white in color. In Season 7, Tecna wears a pale pink jacket with pink and dark blue stripes on top of the white blouse. She wears a lime skirt with blue socks and lime and blue colored shoes. She also has a tie with "T" letter in the middle. Tecna season 1 civilian.png|Season 1 and 2 Civilian Winx-Fairies Tecna Season 2 Casual.png|Season 2 and 3 Civilian Downloadbdjhal.jpg|Season 4 Civilian Winx 5 Tecna casual.jpg|Season 5 Civilian TecnaSchool01.png|Season 6 Civilian TecnaS7CivilianCouture.png|Season 7 Civilian |-|Winx= Tecna's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the series, as it covers most of her body. The outfit is a full-body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. She can stroke the brooch on her chest to summon a projection of data. On a few occasions, her helmet has shown the ability of releasing a transparent shield for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. Tecna's Winx Form.jpg|Tecna's Winx Tecna's Winx - Nick.jpg|Tecna's Charmix |-|Charmix= Her Charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waist bag. Tecna's Charmix.jpg|Tecna's Charmix |-|Enchantix= Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Winx outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Tecna's outfit also consists of lattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Winx girls, besides Bloom, it seems not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Winx girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, except for Bloom) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed on the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is violet with a hole in the middle and diamond top. Tecna's Enchantix.jpg|Tecna in her Enchantix (2D) Tecna Enchantix - Secret of the Lost Kingdom.jpg|Tecna in her Enchantix (3D) Tecna FairyDust.jpg|Tecna's Fairy Dust Container Finish Tecna.jpg|Tecna's Fairy Dust |-|Believix= Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticated look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eye shadow. She does not seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Image10.png|Tecna in her Believix |-|Sophix= Tecna's Sophix consists of a purple top with a green strap down the middle of it. She has a green colored leaf skirt. It also has green high-heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to a purple flower. TecnaSophix - WCEp419.png|Tecna in her Sophix |-|Lovix= Tecna's Lovix is a violet dress with lavender leggings and arm warmers that have cyan fleecing on them. Her boots are soft violet with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, her wings are pink and lavender with violet borders and diamonds decorate them like for the other girls' Lovix. Lovix Tecna.png|Tecna in her Lovix |-|Harmonix= Tecna's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which is light purple and light green borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. Her hair is longer than in her casual outfit and she has a shell crown. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light purple with light green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light purple and has a light purple lining. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part light green and they have a jewel that is connected which are fuchsia and purple. Her bottom wing border is also light green. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to Enchantix, but with light green and lilac straps. Tecna Harmonix.jpg|Tecna in her Harmonix |-|Sirenix= Tecna's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin lavender tube top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and purple high heeled ankle boots. Her hair becomes dark violet with blonde streaks. There is also a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border. Tecna 2D Sirenix.jpg|Tecna in her Sirenix (2D) Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna in her Sirenix (3D) |-|Bloomix= Her hairstyle is similar to Believix's except the thicker bangs and the light blue highlights in her hair. She wears a green forehead tiara with a blue gem that is outlined in violet. Her outfit consists of a baby blue tunic with lime accents on her right shoulder pad over a lilac top and navy blue pants that have lime green circuitry patterns on them. Her shoes are lime green and she has lime and navy bracelets to match her lime organza strips that extend from her back. Her wings are green and violet with pale blue borders in rhombus-shaped. Tecna Bloomix.jpg|Tecna in her Bloomix |-|Mythix= Her hairstyle is the same with her Believix's, but is curlier and has a lilac and lime star barrette in it. Her dress is a lavender one sleeve with triangular cut outs lilac underskirt. She wears ankle boots similar to Flora's with different colors and open at the toe instead of heels and adorned with clips like the one in her hair. On her right arm is a small lilac and green watch. Her wings are light blue, green and violet in the shape of butterfly wings but squarer. Tecna Mythix.jpg|Tecna in her Mythix |-|Butterflix= Tecna Butterflix.jpg|Tecna in her Butterflix |-|Tynix= Tecna Tynix.png|Tecna in her Tynix |-|Dreamix= Tecna Dreamix.png|Tecna in her Dreamix |-|Onyrix= Tecna Onyrix.jpg|Tecna in her Onyrix Magical Abilities |-|Winx Club= Tecna, as the Fairy of Technology, has technology-based powers. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of energy, digital cages, and walls of magic energy. Tecna can also throw blasts of energy which can immobilize a person for a short time or cause them to explode. Tecna can create digital holograms, many times used as illusions, and traps which can restrain her foes. Tecna is able to manipulate any machine and is able to connect with different networks which she can use as maps to help locate objects. Tecna is able to generate, absorb, and redirect electricity from various power sources, and has the ability to create and control electro-magnetic fields and shoot spheres of plasma energy. Tecna is able to shoot rays of binary and use them as shields that protect her and others. At times, Tecna is able to scan an object to gain information and speak in binary code. Tecna has exhibited various problem-solving skills, as well as the ability to invent various machines. On occasion, Tecna has created geometric shapes to imprison others or as a defense. Tecna has displayed the ability to summon data from the palm of her hand when she is analyzing a subject or using a datatbase of information to solve a problem. She can also analyze a data transmission via magic and produce a rendering of the received data. She can create and control projections from various Technomagic devices, such as her phone. Tecna is very savvy with all digital technology she has been seen using, such as the Dream Probe, using it to scan various objects and computing the input of information as an analysis takes place. Her magic is green in color. Tecna also knows some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. |-|World of Winx= Tecna's power is generated from dreams. Uses of Magic *'Convergence Shield Bounce Back + Multiplier' - Used along with Stella, and Aisha in "Wizard's Anger" to defend themselves from the Trix. Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 16 *'Astrological Sign:' Triton *'Favorite Color:' Light-blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Programming computers, playing chess and solving enigmas! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Intelligent, and tenderly clumsy, as Timmy *'Best Friend:' Musa *'Favorite Movies:' Sci-fi *'Loves:' Creating new inventions *'Favorite Music:' Pop & Electro *'Favorite Spell:' Laser Ray Transformations Trivia *Tecna's appearance was inspired by singer/songwriter P!nk, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *Tecna's name comes from the Italian word for technology, "Tecnologia", of which it is a contraction. *According to the Cinélume version, Tecna is a fairy cyborg. **This could explain her robotic tone of voice when she chose to give up her emotions to acquire the Water Stars in Season 3. **This could also explain why she was affected least by the sleeping gas in The Monster and the Willow. *Tecna has an eidetic memory. *According to Electronio, her absolute favorite food is Algorithm Soup. *In the comic, Timmy meets Tecna by bumping into her in the ball party, specifically his face into her butt. *Though a genius in technical and mechanical things, Tecna is naive about non-tech things (thinking a bucket is to be worn on the head and a broom could be used to dust a painting). *After Musa updated her appearance at the beginning of Season 3, Tecna has remained the only Winx girl with short hair. *Aside from a few minor details, Tecna's look from the planning stage has remained virtually unchanged. *Tecna is one of four fairies from the Winx Club who did not travel to their own realm to get her Enchantix. *Tecna never mentioned much about her planet. Although, in the 4Kids version of "The Black-Mud Swamp", she did say that her realm is "wired". *In the original version, she is the youngest of the Winx, followed by Bloom. *Tecna is the girl that has the most changes in her Enchantix look since the Enchantix planning stages. First, she was designed with waist-length hair and an elegant and very decorated two-piece powder blue and purple outfit. Then, she started wearing the current outfit, but with light blue petals on her shorts and top and very long fore-wings. Finally, the fore-wings were cut and the outfit changed its petals and strings colors as in the series. *In the comic series, the first and only one to "break" her heart was Jonas, as shown in Issue 41: Love Beach, making her and Timmy split up. *In the Winx Club comics, it is stated that Tecna is a princess. **However, Tecna is changed back to not being of royal status by Issue 90: Adventure on Zenith, as Cryos is now the king again, like he is in the animated series. *In the series, except the 4Kids version, Tecna, Musa and Flora are the only Winx girls who are not princesses. **However, in Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show, when Bloom is encouraging her friends to continue to fight against the Trix and find Carolina, she says "we are princesses", implying that Tecna, Flora and Musa may somehow be related to royalty. *In the 4Kids dub, her birthday is June 8, and her home world is the Third Binary Sector. *In most of her transformations, Tecna wears pants or shorts (except for Sophix, Harmonix, Mythix, Butterflix and Tynix). *She, Amore and Lemmy have the same voice actress in the Nick's dub. *She and Musa are the only Winx girls who have their pixies changed in Season 6. *Tecna is the only Winx member to use her special Sirenix spell in her civilian form. *Tecna and Flora are the only Winx girl whose memories as children or infants have never been shown. *She, Nebula, and Stormy all have a spell called "Electric Storm". *Magnethia and Electronio are the first and second relatives of Tecna to be shown in the series, making an appearance in Season 6 and Season 7 respectively. *She might be left-handed, due to the fact that she holds her Mythix wand and most of her gadgets in her left hand. *In the Season 7 trailer, Tecna is shown using her ability to manipulate electricity. *Rebecca Soler, who voiced Tecna in Season 3 from the 4Kids dub, voices Stella in the DuArt dub. *She and Aisha are the only Winx fairies who have not sung a single song in the series. *She is the second Winx to turn evil as shown in "The Sirenix Book" when she was turned into a robot. **The first one was Bloom as shown in Season 2. **The third was Musa as shown in the "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she was turned into a monster by Tritannus. **The fourth was Stella as shown in "Queen for a Day". *In the 4Kids dub, Tecna speaks in a British accent. *There is a color pattern going with Tecna while undergoing new transformations, with her fairy outfits alternating between purple and green. Her Winx/Charmix, Enchantix, Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Mythix are purple and her Tynix and Dreamix are green. **Bloomix is her first transformation in which she wears blue and green. **Onyrix is her second transformation in which she wears dark lime. *She likes spinach and dolphins and her favorite color is light blue. *According to Musa, her best friend, she is always so tidy when it comes to her bedroom. *In the World of Winx series, Tecna's hair color is purple. *As revealed in "Technomagic Trap", Tecna's weakness is the inability to use logic. *Similar to Nabu, they have sacrificed themselves in an episode to save to the heroes. But unlike Nabu, she remained alive. *Stella usually thinks Tecna may be too technical sometimes. *Robot Tecna, her alter-ego is first to introduced in the series, the other one is Virus in World of Winx. **Curiously, both of them are robots. *In a 4Kids activity book, Tecna has a little brother. *In World of Winx, she is mainly seen using defensive spells like shields. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Tecna Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Alfea Category:Zenith Category:Love & Pet Category:Company of Light Category:Comics Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Allies Category:Timmy Category:Digit Category:Caramel Category:Lithia Category:Flitter Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Staffs Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Dreamix Category:Onyrix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:Winx Avatar Story Category:Technomagic